She's Gone
by girl.with.passion
Summary: Tasha died few hours ago leaving behind a shocked and broken Vivek. Vivek/Tasha Drabble.


Hey guys, thank you for liking my other stories so much, appreciating them a lot. Thank you. 3 Love your feedback. 3 I'm back with a drabble. It's a VivekTasha Drabble, Vivek centric.

* * *

**She's Gone**

Vivek is sitting on the sofa in his living room while trying to process everything that happened in past few hours. Tasha is dead! Gone, forever. Tears are flowing from his eyes like insane river; tonight he is not going to stop them from flowing. Just few hours ago she was alive, talking and now she will only live in their memories, his memory. Everyone is shocked, upset and grieving over her death but her death affected Vivek more than anyone else. When Tasha took her last breath it seemed like someone just pulled soul out of Vivek harshly and left his body without soul. He waited, for a miracle to happen. It's funny that as CID officer he was thinking about miracles but he badly wanted Tasha to open her eyes again, her heart to beat once again. He kept waiting and waiting but nothing happened. Abhijeet's comforting hand on Vivek's shoulder brought him back to reality, showing his hope for miracle is gone. Before he turns around to leave, he looks at her one last time. ACP sir has moved from her bedside, Vivek goes close to her near her bed. Slowly he moves his hand towards her and ever so gently touch her face and closes his eyes.

'I love you Tasha.'

His voice was barely above a whisper. Vivek don't even remember how he dragged his soulless body from hospital to his home he just remembers all this time his mind was filled with only one thing: Tasha. Never imagined this is how he will tell her what he wanted to tell her for so long.

'Why Tasha? Why did you leave me?'

Vivek doesn't remember for how long he sits in the same position, for how long he cries over her. He doesn't remember when his eyes close due to burning sensation. Her voice takes over his thoughts once again.

"If you are taking them as well Vivek, I'll not come with you."

"Don't worry we'll escape from there later on."

"Wow, this is amazing place, Vivek."

"You like it?"

"I love it."

"It's a new ice cream parlour in this town, everyone is praising it a lot these days, so I thought why not give you treat here."

"Thank you Vivek, I have been planning to come here for days."

After Vivek had promise Tasha an ice cream treat, ALONE, he brings Tasha to new, the most talked ice cream parlour in town. Tasha gets so happy to be there, she didn't know Vivek will bring her here. After they get comfortable, they place the order.

"I didn't know you were this serious about the threat."

Vivek looks at her with shock expressions.

"So you thought what?"

"No no, I meant, Wow... this is amazing place. You didn't have to do this. It was just..."

"I wanted to do this, I wanted to..."

Vivek stops in middle causing Tasha to get curious.

"What?"

"Erm, nothing... just that... I was serious about the treat, with us two only."

Tasha remembers her words and her cheeks starts to flush. She can't believe she had actually expressed her desire to Vivek of going for treat alone, in front of her seniors present there that day. Vivek enjoys her expressions, seeing her cheeks change their colours.

They sat there for 3 hours there and talked. 3 hours, without any interruption, they talked about anything and everything. Dreams, hopes, future, interests, family... it was so easy for them to keep talking to each other; it seemed there was so much to share with each other but less time. Her smile, Vivek loved her smile when she smiles a sparkle in her eyes appear, he loved that. He didn't know when was the last time he enjoyed so much or spoken this much to someone.

Vivek escorts her to her house after the treat, they bid goodbye and Vivek turns to leave when Tasha's voice stops him.

"Vivek.."

He turns around.

"Yes?"

"You know, we should so this more often?"

Vivek feels his cheeks going red. Tasha sees this and laughs, she secretly loves his cheeks going red.

"I mean... the ice cream treat. I love ice cream and this parlour serves the best ice cream so... we should eat ice cream more... often."

Vivek smiles and looks at her face.

"Yea... we should."

She smiles. 'The sparkle in her eye', he smiles and leaves.

Vivek opens his eyes, looks around it's nearly morning now, he doesn't remember falling sleep. But only remembers seeing that sparkle in her eyes which would appear whenever she would smile. He is going to miss her smile and the sparkle forever. She is gone but she also has taken Vivek's soul and heart with her. No one could make him feel the same again ever. No one can be like Tasha.

* * *

Enjoy guys. :)


End file.
